1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to surgical tools. More particularly, it relates to a surgical tool used by retina specialists for extracting intraocular foreign bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The foreign body extractors in common use typically include opposed jaws that operate as forceps. A well-known tool, known as a vitreoretinal forceps, has a stainless steel construction, a serrated plastic handle, and is autoclavable. The jaws may be smooth or serrated, and they may open horizontally or vertically.
Another well-known instrument is the Katena® “squeeze handle” forceps. These tools include light-in-weight titanium handles. The shanks are 20 gauge and the front ends are formed of hardened stainless steel to enhance grasping. The jaws may open horizontally, vertically, or the jaws may have a 45° angle formed therein. The jaws having the 45° angle are known as membrane peeling forceps.
Forceps are limited in that the “bite size” may be too small to remove relatively large foreign objects. Moreover, an object having an irregular shape is often hard to capture using a forceps-type tool. A smooth (low coefficient of friction), non-magnetic object like smooth glass or a BB is also hard to capture using a forceps.
The prior art device most relevant to the present disclosure is disclosed in the incorporated disclosures. In the incorporated disclosures, the forceps of the prior art are eschewed in favor of a flexible mesh basket that is fully open when extended relative to a handle and fully closed when retracted into the handle.
One drawback of the earlier device is that it is difficult to manufacture a flexible, cinchable basket. Still, the highly novel concept of a basket, as distinguished from the jaws of a forceps, has many advantages. The diameter of the basket, for example, may be up to 6 mm, thereby enabling the removal of objects larger than any object retrievable by a conventional forceps. Moreover, objects having irregular shapes and objects having smooth, low coefficient of friction or non-magnetic surfaces are capturable by a basket.
What is needed, then, is a tool for removing intraocular foreign bodies that incorporates a basket that is not difficult to manufacture so that the benefits of a basket-based tool may be economically realized.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the medical arts how the needed tool could be provided.